Réaliser ce que son cœur sait
by Catzen20
Summary: Une réception peut-elle aider Trunks à vraiment voir Pan et comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouve. Fic écrite en duo avec TokraCH.


Réaliser ce que son cœur sait

Voici une fic écrit en collaboration avec TokraCH.

La première partie de ce chapitre est écrite par moi, la seconde par Tokra.

En espérant que vous aimiez.

**Disclaimer **: Rien de Dragon Ball Z ne nous appartient.

Chapitre 1

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et Trunks n'était pas enclin à ce que cette journée finisse. Pour une fois, il était rentré tôt du bureau et après quelques heures d'entraînements avec son père, Végéta, dans la chambre de gravité ainsi qu'une longue douche bien chaude et un petit encas saiyen ; il était allongé sur son lit, marmonnant son mécontentement.

Ce soir, sa famille et lui étaient conviés à la réception organisée par Hercule.

Il aurait bien aimé y échapper, mais son père le lui avait fortement déconseillé.

Tout comme sa mère, qui d'une certaine façon était nettement plus terrifiante que son père.

Un des bons côtés était qu'il allait pouvoir y voir son meilleur ami Goten, lui aussi forcé d'assister à cette maudite soirée.

Au moins, l'ennui y serait diminué... Il poussa un profond soupir.

Une autre petite consolation était aussi d'y voir Pan ; ce garçon manqué était vraiment une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire illumina son visage à la pensée de Pan.

Il adorait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, essentiellement dans la chambre de gravité à s'entraîner. Et après, ils discutaient, parlaient de tout et de rien. Cela le changeait tellement de sa vie qu'il trouvait monotone. De toutes ces filles qui se trémoussaient devant lui et étaient d'accord avec tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elles n'avaient aucune opinion. Elles étaient si quelconques.

Au moins, Pan, elle était sincère avec lui, et lui disait ce qu'elle pensait et non ce qu'il voulait entendre. Même si parfois, pour ne pas dire la plupart du temps, son ego en prenait un sacré coup !

Oui, ce petit bout de femme c'était quelque chose.

Tout à coup, Trunks ouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

- Bout de femme ? Mais depuis quand je pense à Pan comme à une femme, moi ?

Il ferma les yeux comme pour se remettre les idées en ordre. Pan était tout sauf une femme. D'accord, elle venait d'avoir 18 ans, on ne pouvait plus dire que c'était une gamine. Mais tout de même, aux yeux de Trunks, elle était tout sauf une jeune femme. Un vrai garçon manqué dont il avait été le baby-sitter. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et aussi, une confidente.

Elle était la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner quand il en avait besoin. La seule qui au fond, le comprenait.

Son regard se tourna vers son réveil, il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de se préparer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard et s'attirer les foudres de sa _jeune_ mère. Un léger sourire, identique à celui de son père, apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il était fier de ce que lui et Goten avaient fait, ou plutôt souhaité au dragon sacré il y a de cela un peu plus de 5 ans. Souhait qu'il ne regrettait pas, ni lui ni Goten, même s'il avait entraîné son meilleur ami dans l'histoire, comme la majorité du temps. Même à leurs âges, à plus de 30 ans, ils pouvaient agir comme de vrais gamins et semer le trouble comme ils le faisaient enfants. Mais avec un peu moins de dégâts. Quoique…

Cinq ans.

Cinq ans auparavant, lui et Goten s'étaient mis à la recherche des sept boules de cristal pour réaliser leurs vœux. Que les compagnes et compagnons des Saiyens vieillissent de la même façon que ces-derniers ; et que Bulma, Chi-Chi et Videl, se trouvent au même âge et apparence que leur mari respectif. Pour le troisième vœu, ils avaient choisi que tout ceux qui faisaient parti du "gang" vieillissent tels des Saiyens.

Autant dire qu'au début, quand ils sont arrivés à Capsule, un comité d'accueil les y attendait. Végéta était fidèle à lui-même, debout, les bras croisés, affichant son sourire arrogant, bien que Trunks ait juré y voir un peu plus que cela dans le regard de son père. Une sorte d'étincelle. Tout comme Goku, qui essayait d'avoir une expression sévère, celle qu'il porte quand il est en train de combattre. Quant à Gohan, il les regarda juste et haussa les épaules.

Bulma, Chi-chi et même Videl, elles, tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire de bonheur.

Au moins, leurs souhaits avaient fonctionné. Pour la forme, ils se firent gronder et punir, et oui même à leur âge. Ils étaient privés de sortie, et devaient rentrer directement chez eux de leur travail. Bien sûr, c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose ; du moins, c'est ce que Trunks et Goten pensèrent, jusqu'à ce Végéta ne les informe en trois mots, qu'ils allaient être les baby-sitters pendant un mois de Bra et de Pan.

Rapidement, les deux amis comprirent le pourquoi, quand ils ne virent pas durant ce mois leurs parents respectifs ainsi que Gohan et Videl. Trunks secoua la tête ; en aucun cas il ne voulait ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

Il se remémora ce mois. Un mois complet où il avait était le baby-sitter jour et nuit de Pan. Ainsi que de sa sœur avec l'aide de Goten. Un souvenir plus précis de cette époque l'interpella, quand sa sœur avait dit qu'elle était une princesse et que Goten était son prince ; tout comme Trunks était le prince de Pan, et que cette-dernière était sa princesse.

- Pourquoi ce souvenir semble si imprégné en moi, se demanda le demi-saiyen. C'est comme s'il me revenait toujours tel un boomerang.

Son regard semblait ailleurs pendant quelques instants. Puis regardant de nouveau son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard et recevoir les foudres de sa mère.

Dés qu'il fut enfin prêt, Trunks descendit au salon pour rejoindre sa famille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver seulement son père assis dans le canapé, bras croisés, le regard sombre en train de regarder un quelconque programme à la télévision.

- Déjà, dit Végéta sans même bouger un muscle, et moi qui pensais que ta mère et ta sœur étaient longues ! Le sarcasme évident dans sa voix.

- Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, Trunks tenta de se justifier.

- Peu importe, son père le coupa, puis il se leva.

Trunks regarda son père se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé à hauteur de celle-ci, il tapota du pied,

- Fiston, je peux savoir ce que tu attends ?

- Maman et Bra ?

- Hmphh…Elles ne sont pas ici. Il rétorqua telle une évidence. Elles sont chez le fils aîné de Kakarrot pour aider Pan à faire je ne sais quoi. Végéta grogna. Elles nous rejoindront à cette idiote partie donnée par cet idiot.

Pendant une millième de seconde Trunks pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être y voir un moyen d'échapper à cette ennuyeuse soirée mais fut vite ramener à la réalité par la voix mélodieuse de son père.

- N'y pense même pas fiston, j'ai promis à ta mère que nous irions tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

Trunks fit une sorte de petit sourire arrogant, imitant à la perfection celui de son père.

- Elle t'a menacé de couper la chambre de gravité, c'est cela ?

- Entre autre chose oui, Végéta marmonna, mais elle m'a aussi promis de me récompenser si j'y allais. Végéta regarda avec une certaine malice son fils qui déglutit, ses yeux grands ouverts exprimant l'horreur qu'il ressentait aux paroles de son père.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre cela, vous m'avez déjà suffisamment traumatisé comme cela !

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de rappliquer. Avec de la chance, plus tôt on y arrive, plus tôt on partira.

Trunks hocha de la tête et suivit son père.

C'est ainsi que le père et le fils prirent le chemin, ou plutôt le ciel, pour se rendre à la soirée donnée par Hercule en ce 14 février.

* * *

Pan n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sa tenue y était certainement pour quelque chose. Elle se regardait dans la glace et se pinça même le bras espérant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ! Mais non ! Elle avait bien une robe sur elle ! Un de ces trucs garnis de froufrous que les femmes telles que Bra adoraient. Mais pas elle ! Quelle horreur ! Dire que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait allaient la voir dans cette tenue.

Elle regarda avec envie, les vêtements posés sur son lit. Ceux-là même qu'elle portait encore sur elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis elle soupira sachant que c'était impossible pour elle de changer de tenue, car un quatuor assez menaçant l'attendait de pied ferme devant sa porte.

Quand son grand-père Hercule lui avait annoncé qu'il avait organisé une grande fête en l'honneur de ses 18 ans, au départ elle en avait été heureuse, mais bien vite elle s'était rappelée la notoriété de son ancêtre et comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas que ses amis à cette fête mais une foule d'inconnus, et elle trouva ça tout de suite beaucoup moins plaisant.

Enfin, comme les Briefs étaient invités, elle savait qu'elle serait avec Bra et Trunks. Trunks…. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que ce soir il allait certainement venir à la soirée accompagné par sa conquête du moment.

Ce n'est pas que Trunks était un Don Juan. Il était comme tous les hommes de son âge, il sortait et avait des histoires plus ou moins longues avec des filles. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Bra cinq ans auparavant : Trunks était son prince !

Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle. A chaque instant !

Au départ quand elle était petite, elle le voyait comme un grand frère, et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à Goten ou à Bra. Elle savait qu'il garderait ses secrets car il était beaucoup plus calme et posé que sa jeune sœur tellement plus volubile que lui.

Et puis les années passant, elle l'avait vu d'un autre œil, comme l'homme beau et charismatique qu'il était. Et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avaient peu à peu changé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que de l'amitié : un tendre amour naissant qui ne demandait qu'à éclore.

Mais elle avait dû rapidement se faire une raison : les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ! Il se comportait toujours avec elle de la même façon : comme un ami ou un frère. Alors elle rangea son amour dans un coin de son cœur, se contentant de ce qu'il lui offrait. Se contentant de chaque geste tendre qu'il avait envers elle…

Maintenant elle avait 18 ans, pourtant Trunks était toujours le numéro un dans son cœur. Des dizaines de garçons lui avaient bien demandé de sortir avec eux, mais elle se doutait que c'était uniquement pour se vanter d'être sorti avec la petite fille d'Hercule. Alors elle avait repoussé chacun d'entre eux, usant même de sa force quand certains d'entre eux devenaient trop pressants ou entreprenants…

Pan se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, un corps décidément trop musclé… Non ! Franchement, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie ! Sûre de cela elle ne remarquait même pas comment sa coupe de cheveux dégageait bien l'ovale de son visage, que ses muscles n'avaient rien de masculins, que ses yeux noirs étaient tout simplement captivants sans parler de ses formes harmonieuses qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme.

Elle jeta encore son regard sur la tenue disposée sur le lit : un jean et un tee-shirt rouge. Elle soupira sur le fait qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ces habits, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était descendue dans le salon habillée comme cela.

Mais une fois qu'elle eût franchie le seuil de la pièce, des cris raisonnèrent. Sa mère, sa grand-mère, Bra et Bulma poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

- Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? hurla presque Bra qui elle était vêtue d'une robe violette qui lui allait à ravir.

- Tu ne peux pas rester habillée comme cela ! s'écria Chichi.

Pan les avait toutes regardées avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sa tenue n'avait rien de particulier pourtant…

- Ma chère enfant… ce n'est pas une tenue pour une réception ! affirma Bulma. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis une robe ?

Une robe ? Pan avait regardé Bulma comme si elle avait dit une bêtise avant de lui répondre :

- Une robe ? Mais je n'ai pas de robe !

Chichi, Bulma et Bra s'étaient regardées mutuellement, réalisant qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu Pan avec la moindre robe.

Videl, elle, avait éclaté de rire, et avait tendu un paquet à sa fille en lui disant :

- Je m'en doutais peu ! C'est pourquoi j'ai acheté ça pour toi !

Et elle était là maintenant devant sa glace dans la robe que sa mère avait achetée pour elle. Elle serait bien restée là des heures, mais on frappa à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir : c'était Bra.

- Waouh… T'es magnifique… Tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs !

Pan regarda dubitativement son amie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la contredire, elle s'approcha plus d'elle et lui dit :

- Attends… il manque quelque chose pour que tu sois parfaite !

Bra brandit une trousse et Pan sut tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et s'exclama :

- Non ! Je suis déjà ridicule dans cette robe ! Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à un clown aussi !

Bra éclata de rire, et lui dit :

- Allez soit gentille ! Je te promets que tu ne ressembleras pas à un clown.

Ne pouvant rien refuser à son amie, Pan abdiqua et laissa faire Bra.

Un soupçon de blush, un fin trait de Khor sur les paupières, un discret gloss sur les lèvres, et Bra recula un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

- C'est parfait ! Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant ! Et en route pour la fête !


End file.
